<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Soon by EdenCrowleyFell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928182">See You Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell'>EdenCrowleyFell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See You Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel and Beelzebub were at Beelzebub's flat. She was preparing to head back to Hell. She didn't want to go. She knew she would miss her boyfriend. But she would be back as soon as she can. She got up from her couch and sighed, " Want to see me off?" Beelzebub said hoping Gabriel would do that. " Yes. I need to get back to work as well." Gabriel said knowing he does. He hated leaving her for so long. But it's all worth it. They grabbed their bags and went off to the car. They got into the car and went to the office building.</p><p>As Beelzebub drove she was feeling it all get to her. She sighed and looked at Gabriel. " What's wrong Beezy?" Gabriel asked wondering what's wrong. " I don't want to leave yet. I feel like since the war never happened were free. More free than before." Beelzebub said knowing that's how it feels now. " I know. But we have to work is never over. But I know soon we will be together again." Gabriel said knowing that they will see each other again soon. Beelzebub pulled the car into the parking lot and parked it. Gabriel and her got out and took their bags from the trunk. They went inside and to where they were going to enter Heaven and Hell.</p><p>Once they got there Beelzebub wanted one last thing before they left. Gabriel knew what it was. But they couldn't. The rules were still in place. But he wanted to kiss her as well. " I guess this is goodbye for now." Gabriel said knowing it is. " Yeah I guess it is." Beelzebub said knowing it is as well. She started walking to the place she went into Hell. But she was stopped by Gabriel grabbing her arm. She looked at him wondering what's going on. But before she could see anything Gabriel pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised by this. It had been like the same kiss he gave her before she fell. Was it the same thing to him now? Going back to work was like her falling again? She kissed back as she thought about this. She was going to miss him but she would always return. Gabriel pulled away and smiled. " See you soon Beezy." Gabriel said knowing he will. She giggled and nodded. " See you soon Gabe," She said as she went down. It was a goodbye until the next time.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>